In the related art, there has been proposed an ink ribbon provided with an identification information recording part recorded with identification information. In a configuration in which an ink ribbon is exchangeable for a printer, there has been proposed a technology provided with an identification information recording part on a circumferential surface of a cylindrical winding core wound with an ink ribbon tape (for example, see JP-B-5187513).
Furthermore, there has been proposed a technology in which an adapter provided with an identification information recording part is attached to the axis of a winding core (for example, see JP-A-2008-525232). Moreover, there has been proposed a technology in which a mounting part of an identification information recording part is provided to an end portion of the axis of a winding core (for example, see JP-B-4412913). Furthermore, there has been proposed a technology in which an identification information recording part is provided to a connection member wound around a winding core (for example, see JP-B-4334890).